The present invention relates generally to the field of endodontics, and more particularly to a method of applying a filler material in an endodontically prepared root canal.
Root canal therapy is a well-known procedure wherein the crown of a diseased tooth is opened so as to permit the canal to be cleaned and then filled. More particularly, after the crown is opened so as to expose the root canal, a series of very delicate, flexible, finger-held instruments or files are used to extirpate or clean out and shape the root canal, and each file is manually rotated and reciprocated in the canal by the dentist. Files of increasingly larger diameter are used in sequence, to achieve the desired cleaning and shaping. When the canal is thus prepared, it is obturated or filled with a filling material, which typically comprises a waxy, rubbery compound known as gutta percha.
In one traditional method of obturating a root canal, referred to as to as the warm gutta percha vertical compaction technique, strand-like pieces of warm gutta percha, commonly referred to as "points", are inserted into the extirpated root canal. The points are then physically compacted by a rod-like, blunt ended instrument called a plugger, which is inserted into the canal and manipulated into contact with the points to compact the material into the canal.
A set of rod-like pluggers of graduated diameters, but of uniform taper, may be employed during the compaction process. More particularly, at least one gutta percha point is initially inserted into the lower or apical third of the canal, and a plugger of small diameter is then employed to crush the point into the canal. Small additional pieces of warm gutta percha are then inserted, and the procedure is repeated using pluggers of increasing diameter, and so as to obturate the entire canal cavity.
As an alternative to using warm gutta percha points, it is also known to utilize cold gutta percha, which is heated in the canal by means of a heated spreader, which has a pointed end which is able to penetrate into the gutta percha and heat the material prior to being compacted by the plugger.
A potential problem associated with the either the warm or cold gutta percha vertical compaction technique is the risk that the forward end of a plugger, or the gutta percha, can be forced past the apex of the canal. Also, it is easier for the gutta percha to flow downwardly toward the apex, rather than laterally, and thus the complete filling of the canal in the lateral direction may not be achieved. It is also possible that the gutta percha can flow upwardly between the plugger and the wall of the canal, and flow out from the upper canal opening, rather than flowing downwardly and laterally to fill the canal.
A further problem associated with the known vertical compaction technique is the fact that a substantial portion of the crown of the tooth must be removed and widely flared in order to provide sufficient space for the pluggers and spreaders to get around the curves in the canal and reach substantially to the apex of the canal. This can severely weaken the crown of the tooth, and can result in the fracture and complete loss of the tooth.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a kit of obturating instruments, and a novel process utilizing such instruments, to perform a vertical compaction procedure, and which avoids the above noted problems and disadvantages of the prior art techniques.